


Stray

by TheEternalNewb



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Concussed main character, Gen, Squealer says trans rights, Underpack, she confused but she got the spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEternalNewb/pseuds/TheEternalNewb
Summary: Rachel can identify an abused puppy
Relationships: Undersiders - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

I winced with my whole body and closed my eyes. This was going to be just like back at school, and I didn’t know if I could take that. Before the pain could begin, however, the rough girl spoke again. 

“Stop,” she ordered, “heel.” I heard her walk closer, boots treading on the hard floor. I felt her come to a stop in front of me. “Open your eyes,” she commanded. I did so slowly, my gaze opening to a view of her strong chin. Carefully I looked up into her piercing gaze before I hastily looked down again. 

I don’t know what she saw in my eyes in that second, but she reached into her pocket and pulled out a handful of something that crinkled. “Hand,” she demanded. Uncertainly I extended one hand. Everything had gone bizarrely off script since I joined the Undersiders at their base. 

She put the object in my hand and I had to look at it a few times to make sense of what I was seeing. Two sticks of jerky and a granola bar? “Easy,” she said, “you’re safe here. Eat.”

I looked at Lisa and Brian in confusion but they just returned that same look. A glance the other way, at Alec, rendered no additional assistance. I cautiously opened one of the sticks of jerky and cautiously bit into it. I smiled uncertainly at her and said “thank you,” to which she gently swatted my nose and then ruffled my hair like Anne used to do to me and Emma when we were being ‘too adorable’ as she put it, before turning to face Lisa. 

“Good job. We’re keeping her.”

What is my life?


	2. Chapter 2

I desperately looked around. I couldn’t believe they were actually considering this. A thought struck me. “It’s just the time that’s important, right?” Everyone looked at me and I shrank back. “Nevermind.”

“No,” Brain said, “go on. If you’ve got an idea that’s not robbing a bank, I want to hear it.”

I hesitated, then spoke up again. “If this boss just wants us to do something big at that time, and he doesn’t care what it is, maybe we can brainstorm some other ideas?”

“Okay, other ideas, I’m on board. What ideas do we all have? Alec?”

“We could rob an ice cream parlor,” Alec suggested lazily. 

“No, next,” Brian said pointing at me.

“Um, uh,”

“I’ll get back to you. Lisa?”

“I really like this bank idea,” she pouted.

“We could rescue puppies from the Empire,” Rachel interjected. Brian put his face in his hands while Alec cackled. Lisa’s eyes widened. 

“We could… you mean attack one of their dog fighting rings? They’d have a fair amount of cash, the dogs would be big publicity, nobody will object to us fighting Nazis… This is a great idea Bitch. Let me just go call the boss.”

Rachel crossed her arms grumpily. “All my ideas are good.”


	3. Chapter 3

The hazy blur that might have been our rescuer shouted again. "Alright you pack of bitches, hang onto your skirts because I'm about to blow you away!"

"She's Bitch," I objected groggily, pointing at the front passenger seat.

This gave the blur in the driver seat pause. "Bitch, those kiddos in the back belong to you?"

"Mine," Rachel's firm voice agreed. I felt warm for some reason. 

"Then we will pretend that S was possessive and move on. Speaking of moving!"

There was a kachunk from the front and everything up was down. I stopped fighting my stomach in time to catch the tail end of another exclamation from the front.

"-who makes the best trucks?"

I felt like I was missing some context but I wracked my mind, suddenly unable to think of any truck manufacturers. "Tonka," I ventured. 

This might have been the right answer because the driver cackled. "I like her! The name's Squealer, though."

The vehicle swerved and the scenery swam. "-so when I saw you mixing it up with Hookwolf and that bomber lady, I thought this here's my kind of party! Plus, I have a soft spot for any group of ladies willing to give Lung and the nazis a black eye. By the by, if you don't mind me saying so, Bitch, you exude so much butch energy you make the biker chick look femme, and I am here for it."

"I'm a guy," Brian objected. "These are pecs."

"Whoa, dude, I didn't realize. Sorry. Didn't mean to disrespect your pronouns. Love the voice. Very masc."

"How about me," Alec interjected.

"Could use a little more work, and I'd actually suggest a little less cleavage until the E kicks in. A padded bra would do wonders for you. I see what you're going for though and I'm very supportive."

"Thanks," Alec drawled. 

There was another blur of motion and noise as we rounded a corner and I lost track of reality again. 

"-dark Spidergirl in the back there gonna be okay? Actually, I should probably get some names if I'm pulling your bacon out of the fryer. I know Bitch up here which, by the way, love your name."

"These dogs are Brutus, Judas, and Angelica," Rachel explained.

"Nice. Very thematic."

"I'm Grue, Regent is the one in the crown, Tattletale is up top in your gunner station, and bug girl hasn't picked a name yet."

"Oh I am so name buddies with Tattle. Let me tell you how I picked up my name. You see,"

Whatever story Squealer was telling got lost in the next morass of sirens and lights.


End file.
